Misterios
by El angel de la oscuridad
Summary: Una carta, varias visitas, cambios, muchos preguntas sin respuestas. BByR y un poco de RyS. Dejen reviews por favor, se aceptan anonimos.
1. La carta

**Misterios.**

**La carta. **

Robin, Starfire, Raven, y Cyborg entran en una bodega.

- Sepárense y revisen la zona. – dice Robin sacando su bastón.

Todos van por un camino distinto, Robin subió por unas escaleras, de repente un hombre-lobo de piel verde aparece y se lanza contra el, la criatura se acerca muy rápido al joven y lo golpea, el joven maravilla cae en el suelo y el monstruo lo agarra y le rompe el cuello.

Starfire volaba cerca de allí y al escuchar los ruidos se dirigió al lugar, la joven ve el cuerpo de Robin, ella voltea y el hombre-lobo le entierra las garras en el pecho y ella cae sin vida en el suelo.

Cyborg caminaba por la bodega de repente la criatura aparece y de un golpe le arranca la cabeza, Raven se había perdido y llamaba a los demás.

- ¿Chicos donde están? – dice Raven con un poco de temor.

La joven gótica al no escuchar respuesta se sintió muy asustada, el hombre-lobo aparece, se lanza contra ella y la derriba, el monstruoso ser se coloca sobre la chica y de un zarpazo le corta el cuello, el hombre-lobo se levanta y ve a Raven muerta y a los otros tres titanes, la criatura da un fuerte aullido y se convierte en el Chico Bestia, el da un fuerte grito y se da cuenta que esta en su habitación, rápidamente se revisa las manos.

- Fue solo una pesadilla. – piensa el Chico Bestia un poco agitado.

De repente tocan la puerta.

- ¿Chico Bestia te encuentras bien? – dice Starfire afuera de la habitación del joven.

- Si estoy bien, fue solo una pesadilla, no te preocupes. – dice el Chico Bestia tratando de que Starfire se fuera.

- ¿Estas seguro? – dice Starfire preocupada por su amigo.

- Si, estoy seguro. – dice el Chico Bestia con una voz cansada.

Robin, Cyborg y Raven llegan.

- ¿Que pasa? – dice Robin.

- No nada, es que el Chico Bestia tuvo una pesadilla. – dice Starfire mirando hacia la habitación del joven de piel verde.

- ¿Otra?, toda la semana ha tenido de pesadillas. – dice Cyborg preocupado por su amigo.

- Debe estar un poco tenso, lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar. – dice Robin dándole la señal a los demás de que regresen a sus habitaciones.

Todos regresan a sus habitaciones. Al día siguiente en la mañana Raven se encontraba sentada en la cocina leyendo un libro, Cyborg y el Chico Bestia jugaban un juego de video, Robin y Starfire habían salido desde temprano pero ya regresaban a la torre y la pelirroja traía una caja muy grande, los dos entran en la torre y van hacia la sala, cuando entran ven a sus amigos.

- Queridos amigos aquí están algunas cosas que nos han enviado por el correo. – dice Starfire emocionada.

- ¡Que bien el correo! – dice Cyborg tirando el control.

El joven mitad robot y el joven de piel verde se levantan y van hacia donde esta Starfire.

- ¿Chico Bestia ya te sientes bien? – dice Robin mirando al joven.

- ¿A que te refieres?, yo me siento muy bien – dice el Chico Bestia un poco nervioso.

- Es por tus pesadillas, como las has tenido por mucho tiempo creíamos que estabas enfermo. – dice Starfire preocupada por su amigo.

- Ja, ja, no creo que sea nada es que debo estar sugestionado por tantas películas de terror. – dice el Chico Bestia tratando de despistar a sus amigos.

- Cuales películas si últimamente te la pasas durmiendo. – dice Cyborg mirando extrañado a su amigo.

- Ah, este, yo, bueno, que fue lo que llego en el correo. – dice el Chico Bestia tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Si que fue lo que nos mandaron. – dice Cyborg dándose cuenta que el joven no quería hablar de sus pesadillas.

Starfire le da la caja a Cyborg.

- Toma esto es tuyo. – dice Starfire sonriendo.

- ¡Que bien! – dice Cyborg entusiasmado.

- Son las piezas que compre para mi auto. – dice Cyborg muy emocionado.

Cyborg se va hacia el garaje y Starfire le muestra una carta al Chico Bestia.

- Toma te llego esta carta. – dice Starfire muy alegre.

- ¿Para mi? – dice el Chico Bestia un poco sorprendido.

Raven mira al Chico Bestia.

- Será una carta de una admiradora. – dice el Chico Bestia emocionado.

- Es posible no tiene remitente, solo dice **para el Chico Bestia de los titanes de parte de una amiga.** – dice Robin mirando al joven.


	2. El reencuentro

**El reencuentro. **

Starfire le da la carta al Chico Bestia, el toma la carta y siente un olor que le es familiar, la cara de emoción del joven cambia a una de ansiedad mezclada con miedo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – dice Robin notando un cambio de actitud en su amigo.

- A mi, no, no me pasa nada, yo, este, yo, ya vuelvo. – dice el Chico Bestia con un gran nerviosismo del que todos se dan cuenta.

El Chico Bestia se dirige a su habitación.

- ¿Por qué se pondría nervioso y quien le habrá enviado esa carta?, un momento, ¿Por qué estoy pensando tanto el? – piensa Raven un tanto confundida.

- ¿Raven te sientes bien? – dice Starfire preocupada por su amiga.

- Si. – dice Raven aparentando su frialdad y tranquilidad de siempre.

- ¿De verdad?, es que te vez un poco agitada. – dice Starfire preocupada aun mas por su amiga.

- Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes. – dice Raven mirando fijamente a la joven.

- De acuerdo. - dice Starfire un poco mas tranquila.

- ¿Oigan no se dieron cuenta de algo? – dice Robin mirándolas.

- ¿De que Robin? – dice Starfire acercándose a Robin.

- Que el Chico Bestia se puso muy nervioso con esa carta. – dice Robin un poco pensativo.

- Tienes razón, ¿quien la habrá enviado? – dice Starfire mirando a Robin.

- Yo solo se que con lo misterioso que es no creo que nos diga lo que le pasa. – dice Raven un poco molesta.

- Te parece que el Chico Bestia es misterioso. – dice Robin notando el comportamiento de la joven gótica.

- ¿No lo han notado?, siempre ha sido así, se la vive haciendo bromas entupidas y jamás nos cuenta nada de el, no nos ha dicho nada de su pesadillas y cada vez que le preguntan cambia el tema. – dice Raven con un tono de molestia en su voz.

- Es verdad. – dice Starfire mirando a Raven.

- No solo eso, ha estado durmiendo mucho desde hace días, come más de lo que comía, además esa carta que recibió, por que no la leyó aquí, es que no confía en nosotros. – dice Raven casi gritando de la rabia que tenia.

- Raven, no se de que te quejas, si tu eras la que menos nos decías algo recuerdas, lo de tu profecía nunca la mencionaste, nunca hablabas de tu pasado, así que es mejor que te calmes que tu eres igual. – dice Robin muy tranquilo.

- ¡Yo no estoy enojada! – dice Raven al tiempo que expulsa sus poderes y muchos objetos alrededor de ella explotaron, ella se calma y se va a su habitación.

- Raven. - dice Starfire en voz baja.

- ¿Que le pasa?, parece que le molestara que el Chico Bestia recibiera esa carta, no creo, ni que a ella le importara lo que hace el o si. – dice Robin un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de Raven.

- No estoy segura, tal vez. – dice Starfire un poco preocupada.

- ¿Tal vez que? – dice Robin mirando a Starfire.

- No nada olvídalo. – dice Starfire sonriéndole a Robin.

- Ese comportamiento me hace pensar que ella esta. – piensa Starfire un poco preocupada.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – dice Robin acercándose a Starfire.

- No nada. – dice Starfire mirando a Robin.

El Chico Bestia en su habitación abría la carta y la leía, la carta decía: **Chico Bestia te espero el sábado en el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez, en el valle afuera de la ciudad, ven solo, por favor no faltes necesito hablar contigo firma T.**

- Acaso ya recordaste todo, un momento hoy es viernes es mañana. – piensa el Chico Bestia muy nervioso.

Al día siguiente en la mañana todos veían televisión menos el joven de piel verde que se encontraba en su habitación, el Chico Bestia sale de su habitación y va a la sala, entra y ve a los demás.

- Hola. – dice el Chico Bestia saludando a sus amigos.

- Buenos días. - dice Robin levanto su mano.

- Hasta que te levantas. – dice Cyborg mirando al joven.

- Feliz día amigo, te deseo mucha felicidad en este grandioso día. - dice Starfire con su gran ánimo y alegría.

Raven lo ignora y el Chico Bestia la mira.

- Robin hoy no vamos a hacer nada verdad. – dice el Chico Bestia moviendo su mirada hacia Robin.

- No lo único que vamos a hacer es entrenar. - dice Robin mirando al Chico Bestia.

- Podría faltar al entrenamiento es que debo salir y es muy importante que no falte. - dice el Chico Bestia muy serio.

Raven lo mira.

- De acuerdo. – dice Robin un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo ya que estaba muy serio.

- Gracias, bueno chicos nos vemos mas tarde. - dice el Chico Bestia dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El joven de piel verde sale de la torre.

- Eso fue extraño. – dice Cyborg un poco preocupado.

- Que cosa. – dice Robin confundido.

- El comportamiento de bestita, no hizo un solo chiste y salio de la torre sin decir a donde iba, tu que opinas Raven. – dice Cyborg mirando a la joven.

- ¡Que haga lo que quiera! – dice Raven bastante enojada.

Raven se levanta y va a su habitación, los demás quedan con unas gotas en sus cabezas.

- Ella esta molesta verdad. – dice Robin muy confundido.

- O si. – dice Cyborg igual de confundido.

- ¿Qué les pasara a esos dos? – dice Robin muy pensativo.

- Cierto que les pasara. – dice Cyborg algo preocupado.

- Raven esta muy extraña, se enoja por todo y el Chico Bestia tiene esas pesadillas todos los días, duerme todo el día, come mucho y además su carácter también ha cambiado bastante, que es lo que les pasa. – dice Robin tratando de entender la situación.

- No lo se. – dice Cyborg igual de confundido.

- Raven si te sientes así deberías decírselo. – piensa Starfire muy preocupada por su amiga.

Raven estaba en su habitación.

- ¿Por qué estoy así?, no puedo controlar mis emociones, ¿por que me molesta que el salga y no me diga nada?, a no ser que, que yo lo, no, no es posible. – piensa Raven.

En ese momento el Chico Bestia atravesaba la ciudad transformado en un águila y llega al valle, el joven aterriza y vuelve a su forma humana entonces mira hacia todos lados.

- ¡Se que estas aquí! – dice el Chico Bestia muy serio.

Detrás de una roca aparece la figura de una chica y el joven la mira.

- Terra. – dice el Chico Bestia muy serio.

- Hola Chico Bestia, cuanto tiempo sin verte. – dice Terra sonriendo.


	3. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones. **

- Ya recordaste todo verdad. – dice el Chico Bestia mirando a la joven.

- Si. – dice Terra (Por si no lo saben en el **episodio 65: Things Change** Terra aparece con vida pero según ella no recuerda nada de su pasado, aunque se nota que esta mintiendo y si lo recuerda todo o por lo menos eso es lo que me pareció).

- Me alegra y que piensas hacer ahora. – dice el Chico Bestia muy serio.

- No lo se, yo quisiera hablar con los chicos y decirles que estoy viva, pero. – dice Terra un poco triste.

- ¿Pero que? – dice el Chico Bestia notando el comportamiento de la chica.

- ¿No crees que me rechacen por lo que hice? – dice Terra mirando hacia el suelo muy triste.

- Claro que no, tu nos ayudaste al final, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. – dice el Chico Bestia dándole ánimos a la joven.

- Gracias por ser siempre mi amigo. – dice Terra un poco alegre.

- Te lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. - dice el Chico Bestia sonriéndole a la joven rubia.

Terra sonríe.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dice el Chico Bestia mirado fijamente a su compañera pero con una seriedad muy extraña en el.

- La que quieras. - dice Terra extrañada por la actitud de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo te curaste si te habías convertido en piedra? – dice el Chico Bestia muy serio.

- Lo que paso fue que cuando detuve el volcán use todo mi poder, no se exactamente que fue lo que paso pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba bien, creo que lo que paso fue que mi poder se descargo y por eso me convertí en piedra y luego mi poder se recargo y por eso volví a la normalidad, quise avisarles pero no sabia como reaccionarían por todo lo que hice, tuve miedo y por eso no les dije nada, quise tener una vida como una chica normal, poco después tu me encontraste y te engañe haciéndote creer que no recordaba nada, pero no aguante mas, no quería seguir engañándote, no a ti que has sido mi mejor amigo, el único que verdaderamente se ha preocupado por mi, el único que me apoyo siempre. – dice Terra con la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Me mentiste. – dice el Chico Bestia un poco triste.

- Debía hacerlo. - dice Terra muy apenada.

- Entiendo, no te preocupes. – dice el Chico Bestia animando a Terra.

- Gracias. – dice Terra con la voz un poco débil.

- Bueno vamos a la torre. – dice el Chico Bestia muy contento.

- Vamos. – dice Terra muy feliz.

Terra usa sus poderes y levanta una gran roca, se suben en ella y se dirigen a la torre, en el camino Terra mira al joven.

- Chico Bestia. – dice Terra muy nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dice el Chico Bestia mirando a Terra.

- ¿Ya tienes novia? – dice Terra un poco sonrojada.

- No, no tengo. – dice el Chico Bestia un poco sorprendido.

- Entonces tu y yo aun. – dice Terra muy animada.

- Terra tengo que decirte algo muy importante. – dice el Chico Bestia muy serio.

Terra mira al joven con cierto nerviosismo sospechando que algo no andaba bien.

- Terra tu me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi, pero si soy sincero yo quiero mucho a alguien, aunque se que ella nunca sentirá lo mismo por mi. – dice el Chico Bestia evitando mirar a la joven rubia.

- ¿La amas? – dice Terra completamente devastada por dentro.

- Si. – dice el Chico Bestia conciente del daño que le estaba haciendo a Terra y deseaba que hubiera otra forma de hacerlo, pero no la había, debía serle sincero.

- ¿Ella que siente por ti? – dice Terra un poco triste pero entendía la situación y le estaba agradecida al joven por decirle la verdad y no jugar con ella.

- No lo se. – dice el Chico Bestia muy triste.

- Entonces por que dijiste que ella nunca sentiría lo mismo por ti. – dice Terra muy confundida.

- Por que ella siempre se comporta de una manera muy fría y grosera conmigo, parece que me odiara. – dice el Chico Bestia muy triste.

- Si ella se comporta así contigo, por que me rechazas. – dice Terra algo molesta.

- Terra, tú me aceptarías aun sabiendo que yo estoy enamorado de otra. - dice el Chico Bestia tratando de que la joven entendiera la situación.

- Tienes razón, ya les has dicho lo que tú sientes por ella. – dice Terra ya resignada.

- Aun no, no me atrevo. – dice el Chico Bestia muy triste.

- Debes decírselo. - dice Terra un poco triste pero dispuesta a ayudar a su gran amigo.

- Si lo se. – dice el Chico Bestia un poco pensativo.

- Bueno si tu la amas yo no voy a interferir en su relación, dile lo que sientes por ella y si te rechaza te sentirás un poco triste pero te habrás quitado un peso de encima. – dice Terra muy seria.

- Gracias. – dice el Chico Bestia sonriendo.

- Una cosa más. – dice Terra muy seria.

- ¿Cuál? – dice el Chico Bestia algo confundido.

- ¿La conozco? – dice Terra muy seria.

- Si. – dice el Chico Bestia muy serio.

- ¿Será posible que el este hablando de ella? – piensa Terra muy sorprendida.

**Un agradecimiento a johnn23, katty-kate, Raven Youkai, The Shadow Of The Light.**

**Por cierto The Shadow Of The Light, ya se que eres tu Victor.**


	4. Unidos de nuevo

**Gracias a ángel de la noche, ARLET, katty-kate, johnn23, The Shadow Of The Light y a Raven Youkai por sus reviews, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo de misterios, espero que les guste.**

**Unidos de nuevo.**

En la torre Raven seguía en su habitación, Cyborg estaba en el garaje arreglando su auto, Robin y Starfire veían televisión, el iba a cambiar el canal pero se le resbalo el control remoto.

- Rayos. – dice Robin estirando la mano para coger el control remoto.

- Yo lo. – dice Starfire agarrando el control remoto.

La mano de Robin agarro la de Starfire accidentalmente, todo el lugar quedo en silencio, los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir nada y ambos estaban muy sonrojados, poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban el uno al otro y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse.

- Hola chicos. – dice Cyborg entrando a la sala (lo quieren matar verdad).

Robin y Starfire se alejan.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – dice Cyborg notando el sonrojo de la pareja.

- No, no nada. – dice Robin muy agitado.

- Por que Cyborg tenía que llegar justo en el momento en que Starfire y yo estábamos tan bien. – piensa Robin muy molesto.

Minutos más tarde, la puerta de la sala se abre y entra el Chico Bestia.

- Hola. – dice el Chico Bestia muy animado.

- Hola bestita hasta que llegas. – dice Cyborg.

- Cierto, donde estabas. – dice Robin mirando al joven.

- Ya lo sabrán, donde esta Raven. – dice el Chico Bestia.

- En su habitación. – dice Robin.

- Pueden llamarla les tengo a todos una gran sorpresa. – dice el Chico Bestia sonriendo.

Robin llama a Raven por el transmisor y ella llega a la sala.

- Más vale que sea importante por que interrumpieron mi meditación. – dice Raven molesta al ver al Chico Bestia.

- Claro que es importante. – dice el Chico Bestia sonriendo.

- Bueno ya estamos todos, ¿cual es la gran sorpresa? – dice Robin mirando al joven de piel verde.

- Ya verán, ya puedes pasar. – dice el Chico Bestia mirando hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abre y ante la cara de asombro de todos Terra entra.

- Hola chicos. – dice Terra un poco temerosa.

- ¡Terra! – dicen Robin, Starfire, Cyborg y Raven sorprendidos.

- No les dije que era una gran sorpresa. – dice el Chico Bestia con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro que lo es. – dice Robin muy sorprendido.

- Chicos antes que digan cualquier cosa yo quería pedirles disculpas por todo lo que hice, quería decirles que lamento de todo corazón haberles hecho daño y haber traicionado su confianza. – dice Terra muy temerosa de la reacción de sus compañeros.

- ¡Amiga! – dice Starfire muy alegre.

Starfire se lanza contra Terra y le da un fuerte abrazo.

- Terra no te preocupes por el pasado, pero dime como es que estas aquí todos creíamos que tu habías. – dice Starfire muy confundida.

- ¿Muerto? – dice Terra con el poco aire que le quedaba después del abrazo de Starfire.

- Exacto. – dice Robin un poco confundido.

- Es una larga historia verán. – dice Terra.

Mientras Terra les contaba su historia a los titanes esta Raven no se acercaba y solo la miraba desde lejos.

- ¿Qué me pasa?, debería estar feliz por que Terra esta viva, pero ¿por que estoy tan triste?, ¿será por que si ella esta viva el podría ir con ella?, no, ¿que te pasa Raven?, sácate esas ideas de la cabeza. – piensa Raven muy nerviosa.

El joven de piel verde se acerca a la chica gótica.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – dice el Chico Bestia muy preocupado por la joven.

Raven lo mira.

- No es asunto tuyo. – dice Raven muy molesta.

La joven se va hacia su habitación.

- Raven por que siempre te comportas así conmigo si yo te. – piensa el Chico Bestia muy triste.

- En que piensas bestita. – dice Cyborg.

- Yo en nada. – dice el Chico Bestia suspirando resignado.

- Hey, ya que Terra volvió tu y ella. – dice Cyborg con una sonrisa.

- No. – dice el Chico Bestia muy serio.

- ¡No! – dice Cyborg muy sorprendido.

- Los dos hablamos y quedamos en ser solo amigos. – dice el Chico Bestia un poco serio.

- Ya veo, ¿pero por que? – dice Cyborg tratando de comprender las razones de su amigo.

- Por que yo estoy enamorado de otra. – dice el Chico Bestia con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- ¿Y quien es? – dice Cyborg sorprendido por lo que le contaba el joven.

- Para que quieres saberlo si no va a funcionar. – dice el Chico Bestia muy triste.

- ¿Por qué? – dice Cyborg preocupado.

- Por que estoy seguro que ella me odia. – dice el Chico Bestia aun mas triste.

- Oye no estarás hablando de. – dice Cyborg pero es interrumpido por la alarma.

La alarma sonaba indicando peligro y Robin va hacia la computadora.

- ¿Que pasa? – dice Cyborg.

Son los titanes este, tienen problemas, necesitan ayuda. – dice Robin muy serio.

- ¡Entonces vamos! – dice Cyborg pensando en Abeja.

- Puedo ayudar. – dice Terra.

- Claro que si, vamos. – dice Robin.

**Dejen reviews por favor.**


	5. Una temible batalla

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, espero que este capitulo les guste.**

**Una temible batalla. **

Los titanes del este luchaban en una calle rodeada de muchos edificios contra un robot muy grande (como 5 metros de altura), Mas y Menos corrían alrededor del robot golpeándolo sin parar pero este golpea el suelo y la onda de choque lanza a los gemelos por los aires y chocan contra un edificio, Aqualad se le acerca corriendo, el salta y golpea al robot en la cabeza pero este ni se movió por el golpe y agarro al joven Atlante y lo lazo muy lejos, Abeja vuela sobre el robot y le dispara con sus aguijones (las armas que ella usa) y Veloz le lanza muchas flechas pero ninguno de los ataques le causo daño al robot el cual levanta sus brazos y saca unos cañones y disparo contra ambos, los dos caen aturdidos al suelo, el robot se acerca a ellos y cuando les iba a disparar un rayo azul lo golpea pero sin hacerle daño.

- ¡No puede ser!, no le hice nada. – dice Cyborg molesto.

- ¡Titanes ataquen! – dice Robin sacando su bastón y corriendo hacia el robot.

Raven lanza su hechizo y le lanza un carro y muchos objetos al robot pero este los detiene.

- ¡Imposible no tiene ni un solo rasguño! – dice Cyborg.

Starfire se acerca al robot y le lanza sus esferas de energía pero sin hacerle ningún daño, el robot le dispara a la pelirroja y la derriba.

- ¡Starfire! – dice Robin.

Robin se acerca a la joven mientras el robot le dispara un rayo a Raven, Ella crea un escudo de energía y detiene el rayo pero la explosión la tiro al suelo, Raven intenta levantarse pero el robot apareció de frente a ella para dispararle, de repente el Chico Bestia transformado en un Triceratops lo embiste y lo hace retroceder, Raven solo observaba como el joven de piel verde la defendía, el robot le dispara al joven mutante pero este se convierte en un lobo y lo esquiva, Terra le lanza una gran roca al robot y lo derriba entonces todos los titanes se reúnen.

- ¡Ahora todos ataquen a su cabeza! – dice Robin.

Robin lanza sus bombas y Cyborg dispara su cañón, Starfire lanza una gran esfera de energía, Aqualad usa el agua de las tuberías para atacar al robot, Terra lanza una gran cantidad de rocas, Raven lanza unos rayos negros de sus manos, Abeja lanza sus rayos desde arriba del Robot, Veloz lanza muchas flechas explosivas, Mas y Menos corren hacia el Robot y lo golpean por todos lados usando su súper velocidad, el Chico Bestia se convierte en un Terolactido y sube muy alto luego cae convertido en un Brontosaurio sobre el robot, el joven regresa a su forma humana pero el robot se levanta sin ningún daño.

- No es posible. – dice Robin muy confundido.

El robot le dispara un rayo a cada uno de los titanes mandándolos a volar y separándolos uno del otro.

Raven intenta levantarse y se da cuenta que el robot esta enfrente de ella y se preparaba para dispararle, ella cierra sus ojos esperando su fin, en ese momento el Chico Bestia se convirtió en un hombre-lobo (la criatura en la que se trasformo cuando lucho contra Adonis) y se lanzo contra el robot, este le dispara al hombre-lobo pero este esquiva el disparo dando un gran salto y cayendo detrás del robot, este gira para golpear al joven pero el Chico Bestia detiene el golpe y con sus garras le arranca el brazo al robot y lo lanza muy lejos.

Luego junta sus manos y le propina un gran golpe al robot que sale disparado por los aires, el robot cae al suelo muy fuerte y cuando se intenta levantar el hombre-lobo se coloca sobre el y le arranca el otro brazo, el Chico Bestia comienza a golpear al robot mientras este continuaba en el suelo, los titanes solo podían observar como el Chico Bestia se encargaba de el, finalmente el robot dejo de moverse y el joven dejo de golpearlo, el muchacho verde volvió a su forma humana y se dirigió a donde sus compañeros, el robot se activo y dio un gran salto, de su pecho saco un gran cañón y le disparo a Raven, ella estaba demasiado asustada como para moverse y mucho menos para usar sus poderes, el Chico Bestia salto y recibió el rayo, el joven cayo inconciente al lado de Raven, cuando el robot cayo al suelo Cyborg le disparo y con todo el daño que el robot había recibido exploto, Raven se agacho y abrazo al Chico Bestia.

- Chico Bestia, por favor no te mueras. – dice Raven casi llorando.

Ninguno de los titanes se había dado cuenta que en la azotea de uno de los edificios se encontraba uno de los robots de Slade que había gravado toda la pelea desde el comienzo, el robot se marcho a toda prisa y después de unos minutos llego a una bodega y entro, se dirigió a una pared y la toco, la pared se abrió y dejo ver un ascensor, el robot bajo y llego a un piso, al entrar se vieron muchos robots iguales a el construyendo varios robots como el que acababa de luchar con los titanes, el robot llego hasta una especie de oficina en la que estaba Slade, le entrego la cámara y se marcho, Slade conecto la cámara a una computadora y comenzó a ver la pelea ente los titanes este y el robot.

- Estos titanes son muy débiles, será muy fácil derrotarlos. – dice Slade viendo el video.

El temible villano ve como una roca golpea al robot.

- ¿Terra?, así que volvió a unirse a los titanes, veamos que hace mi pequeña aprendiz. – dice Slade.

Slade continua viendo la pelea y ve como el Chico Bestia ataca al robot y como Cyborg al final destruye al robot.

- Interesante, gracias a el vencieron a mi creación, creo que acabo de encontrar a mi nuevo aprendiz. – dice Slade y comienza a reírse.

En la torre principal de los titanes todos esperaban que Cyborg saliera de la enfermería para saber como estaba el Chico Bestia.

- Es mi culpa, por mi culpa el Chico Bestia esta muy grave. – dice Raven bastante triste.

- No es tu culpa Raven, además el es muy fuerte y se va a salvar. – dice Starfire tratando de calmar a la joven.

Terra solo observaba a la chica gótica.

- Lo sabia, es ella y por lo que veo ella también siente algo por el. – piensa Terra.

En ese momento Cyborg sale de la enfermería.

- Como esta. – dice Robin.

- Bien, el rayo no le hizo nada, pero. – dice Cyborg muy serio.

- ¿Pero que? – dice Raven muy asustada.

- Vengan y mírenlo ustedes mismos. – dice Cyborg.

Todos entran el la enfermería y ven al Chico Bestia acostado en la camilla y conectado a unas maquinas, Cyborg se acerca a la computadora y le hace una señal a los titanes para que se acerquen. Los titanes se acercan a la computadora.

- Ven esto. – dice Cyborg.

- Si, ¿pero que es? – dice Terra.

- Es el ADN del Chico Bestia, esta mutando. – dice Cyborg.

- ¿Fue culpa de ese robot? – dice Starfire.

- No, al parecer es un cambio natural pero aun no se por que, pero eso explicaría el cambio que el ha tenido en estos días. – dice Cyborg.

- Se puede hacer algo. – dice Raven un poco mas tranquila.

- No nada. – dice Cyborg.

Varios minutos después Raven y Starfire están descansando en la sala, los titanes este ya habían regresado a su torre y Terra ya se había instalado nuevamente en su habitación.

Robin se encontraba en el taller con Cyborg revisando el robot con el que habían luchado, de repente la alarma se activo y todos se dirigieron a la sala.

- Son los robots de Slade y están robando un banco. – dice Robin.

- ¿Slade?, pero si yo lo mate. – dice Terra.

- Es una larga historia, en el camino te la cuento. – dice Cyborg.

Los titanes salen a luchar pero luego de que ellos salieron de la torre un grupo de los robots de Slade se dirigían hacia la torre. Después de una hora de luchar contra los robots los titanes los habían derrotado y regresaban a la torre.

Cuando llegaron la puerta estaba completamente destruida, los titanes entraron a la torre y vieron que alguien había entrado, casi por impulso Raven salio corriendo a la enfermería y se sorprendió al no ver al Chico Bestia allí. Todos se dirigieron a la sala y Cyborg puso en la computadora los videos de las cámaras de seguridad y todos vieron cuando los robots de Slade entraron a la torre y se llevaron al joven de piel verde.

- Chico Bestia. – piensa Raven muy impresionada por lo ocurrido.

**Dejen reviews por favor.**


	6. Descubrimientos

**Disculpen la demora pero aquí esta el sexto capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y que dejen algunos Reviews.**

**Descubrimientos.**

Había pasado una semana y los titanes no sabían nada del Chico Bestia y menos de Slade, tanto Raven como los demás titanes se encontraban muy tristes y sin ánimos.

Los jóvenes héroes se encontraban descansando en la torre cuando la alarma sonó, Robin corrió hacia la computadora y vio que estaban asaltando un banco, inmediatamente todos los titanes salieron hacia allá.

Cuando llegaron cual seria su sorpresa al ver que los que estaban robando el banco eran los robots de Slade, cuando los titanes se disponían a atacar apareció Slade.

- ¡¿Que hiciste con el Chico Bestia?! – dice Raven muy molesta.

Slade se ríe y da un silbido, en ese momento un sujeto con un traje parecido al de el pero completamente negro incluyendo el casco sale del banco.

- ¡Atácalos! – dice Slade.

El muchacho se lanza contra los titanes, Terra levanta una gran roca y la lanza pero el nuevo aprendiz esquiva el golpe y le da una fuerte patada en el estomago a la joven rubia y la deja inconsciente.

Cyborg le dispara su cañón pero el joven salta y esquiva el disparo, en el aire da una voltereta y cae al lado de Cyborg, el misterioso joven agarra por el brazo a Cyborg y lo estrella contra el piso, Raven y Starfire atacan al aprendiz pero este se convierte en un pulpo verde y las agarra para luego azotarlas contra el suelo, Robin al ver esto quedo muy impresionado.

- ¿Chico Bestia?, ¿eres tú? – dice Robin muy confundido.

El joven mira a Robin y se lanza contra el, el chico maravilla y el joven aprendiz inician una pelea, Robin le da una fuerte patada al casco y el golpe hizo que el muchacho perdiera el casco entonces se dio cuenta de que efectivamente se trataba del Chico Bestia pero había algo diferente en el, se veía muy serio y mas grande, además que tenia una especie de cristal en la frente.

- ¿Chico Bestia que te paso?, ¿por que nos atacas? – dice Robin muy sorprendido.

- Lo lamento Robin, el no te escucha, el ahora es mi esclavo personal. – dice Slade burlándose del joven.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – dice Robin muy furioso.

- Ves el cristal en su frente, es un controlador mental, mientras el lo utilice estará bajo mi control. – dice Slade.

Robin se lanza contra el joven para quitarle el cristal pero este le toma el brazo y le da un golpe en la cabeza y lo derriba.

- Bien hecho mi aprendiz has derrotado a los titanes, es hora de irnos. – dice Slade muy complacido.

- Chico Bestia espera. – dice Raven levantándose del suelo.

El joven voltea mientras la chica gótica lo observaba fijamente.

- ¡Escúchame niña el no te recuerda el ahora es mi aprendiz! – dice Slade en un tono burlón.

- ¡Se que el me escucha!, Chico Bestia no te dejes controlar por el, tu eres mas fuerte que el. – dice Raven casi en tono de suplica.

El joven se agarra la cabeza y comienza a gritar.

- ¡No es posible!, debo evitar que le siga hablando. – dice Slade al tiempo que corría hacia la joven gótica para atacarla.

Slade se acerco a Raven y la golpeo con su bastón, ella callo al suelo, el se disponía a acabar con la joven cuando el Chico Bestia lo golpeo y lo lanzo al suelo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme? – dice Slade muy molesto.

El joven se convirtió en un hombre-lobo y ataco al criminal, el Chico Bestia golpeo tan fuerte a Slade que este cayó muy lejos.

- Rayos. – dice Slade muy molesto.

Slade activa un botón en su traje y los robots que estaban en el banco se acercan al joven, el Chico Bestia se lanza contra ellos y los despedaza, el temible villano aprovecha la situación y escapa, Raven y los demás titanes despiertan y la joven gótica ve que el joven de piel verde ya no tiene el cristal en su frente, finalmente el joven destruye todos los robots, un sexto robot aparece y le dispara al Chico Bestia por la espalda dejándolo inconciente, Raven estalla en furia y le aparecen 2 ojos mas y cientos de tentáculos negros que despedazan por completo al robot. Todos los titanes van a ver como se encuentra su amigo.

- ¡¿Chico Bestia te encuentras bien?! – dice Raven al notar que su compañero se movió un poco.

- Cyborg, ¿que le pasa?, ¿por que no despierta? – dice Robin preocupado.

- Debe estar muy cansado es mejor que lo llevemos a la torre para que descanse un poco. – dice Cyborg examinando al joven.

- Chicos. – dice Terra mirando fijamente al joven.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dice Robin.

- ¿No les parece que el se ve diferente?, parece más alto. – dice Terra un poco confundida.

- Tiene razón. – dice Starfire muy sorprendida.

- Vallamos rápido a la torre para ver que es lo que tiene. – dice Cyborg.

De nuevo en la torre, los titanes esperaban que Cyborg saliera y les diera noticias acerca del Chico Bestia, el joven mitad robot salio de la enfermería.

- ¿Cómo esta el Chico Bestia? – dice Raven muy preocupada.

- El esta bien, solo necesita descansar, el golpe que recibió fue muy fuerte. – dice Cyborg.

Raven respira profundo y se calma.

- Cyborg, ¿qué sabes del cambio del Chico Bestia? – dice Robin.

- Ah, de eso no se preocupen, es solo que el ADN de el se fortaleció y se hizo mucho mas fuerte, eso explica los cambios que el tuvo los últimos días. – dice Cyborg.

- Ya veo. – dice Robin.

Terra se acerca a Raven y le toca el hombro.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – dice Terra muy seria.

Raven solo asiente con la cabeza y acompaña a Terra a su habitación, justo en ese momento los titanes este llegan a la torre y comienzan a hablar con Cyborg, Starfire y Robin. Las chicas entran en la habitación de Terra.

- ¿De que querías hablarme? – dice Raven con su tono habitual de voz.

- Del Chico Bestia. – dice Terra.

Raven se sorprende.

- ¿Por qué debemos hablar de el? – dice Raven.

- Solo quiero que sepas algo. – dice Terra.

- ¡Si es que el esta enamorado de ti, lo se! – dice Raven bastante celosa y triste.

- No. – dice Terra.

- ¿No que? – dice Raven confundida.

- El no esta enamorado de mí. – dice Terra mirando fijamente a Raven.

La joven gótica se sorprende.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dice Raven bastante nerviosa.

- Que yo a el le gusto pero el no me ama, por que el ama a alguien mas. – dice Terra muy seria.

- ¿A quien?, ¿a quien ama el Chico Bestia? – dice Raven muy nerviosa.

- Eso es mejor que el lo diga, pero el cree que la persona que el ama lo odia. – dice Terra mirando la expresión de Raven.

Raven al escuchar eso quedo aun mas sorprendida, de repente la puerta se abre y Starfire entra en la habitación.

- Vengan rápido. – dice Starfire.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dice Terra.

- Robin tiene noticias. – dice Starfire.

**Gracias por leer este capitulo nuevamente agradezco a todos por leer este fic, les adelanto que en el próximo capitulo las parejas ya se consolidaran, hasta el próximo capitulo y por favor dejen algún reviews para saber si este fic les esta gustando o no. **


	7. Nuevos comienzos

**Hola a todos, primero que todo quisiera agradecerles a todos los que han leído este fic, en este capitulo las parejas se formaran, espero que todos los amantes del R/S no queden decepcionados al igual que los de Bb/R, la razón por la que este fic no tiene tanto Rob/Star es que desde mi punto de vista esta pareja es mas que obvia y solo falta que alguno de los 2 se confiese, en cambio la de Bb/R es mas complicada ya que Raven preferiría morir antes de aceptar que a ella le gusta el Chico Bestia, bueno basta de tanta palabrería y vamos al fic, ojala que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos.**

**Nuevos comienzos.**

Ya en la sala todos los titanes y los titanes este (Excepto el Chico Bestia) esperaban que Robin hablara.

- Titanes les tengo una noticia muy importante. – dice Robin muy feliz.

- ¿Cuál? – dice Cyborg.

- Le informe a Batman lo ocurrido y el junto con la liga de la justicia encontraron la fabrica de robots de Slade y la destruyeron, además lo capturaron. – dice Robin muy animado aunque un poco molesto ya que el quería ser el que capturara a Slade.

- Es fantástico, por fin Slade dejara de molestarnos. – dice Cyborg muy contento.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – dice Veloz.

- ¡Si! – dijeron Mas y Menos al mismo tiempo.

- Vamos a la pizzería. – dice Cyborg.

- ¡Si vamos! – dice Aqualad.

- ¡Oigan!, ¿que va a pasar con el Chico Bestia? – dice Raven molesta con sus compañeros.

- El por ahora va a dormir así que no hay problema. – dice Cyborg.

- Pero. – dice Raven.

- Bueno esta bien, que alguien se quede cuidándolo, que tal, ¡tu Raven! – dice Terra con una sonrisita maliciosa.

- ¡Yo! – dice Raven muy nerviosa.

- Si tu. – dice Terra notando el nerviosismo de la joven.

- Si que Raven se quede. – dice Starfire al darse cuanta de las intenciones de la rubia.

- Bueno esta decidido, Raven se queda, ¡vamonos! – dice Cyborg apoyando a sus dos amigas.

Todos los titanes salen de la torre dejando a la joven para que cuidara al joven mutante.

Una hora después todos los titanes ya estaban en la pizzería.

- Robin. – dice Starfire un poco nerviosa.

- Dime. – dice Robin.

- ¿Podrías acompañarme al parque? – dice Starfire algo sonrojada.

- Si, claro. – dice Robin nervioso.

Ambos salieron rumbo al parque dejando a los demás titanes en la pizzería, Robin y Starfire caminaban por el parque cuando ella le agarra el brazo al muchacho.

- ¿Podemos ir a ver una película? – dice Starfire un poco sonrojada.

- ¿Pero que no veníamos a caminar? – dice Robin (Se nota que es hombre, no somos románticos).

- Pero te invite al parque por que quería que los dos estuviéramos solos un rato. – dice Starfire un poco molesta.

La joven le da la espalda al joven enmascarado.

- ¿Acaso acompañarme al cine te parece algo tan desagradable? – dice Starfire muy triste y encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡No!, Claro que no, ver una película es una gran idea. – dice Robin muy nervioso y moviendo los brazos como loco.

- ¡En serio! - dice Starfire muy alegre (No les parece que cambia muy rápido de humor).

Starfire se lanza contra Robin para abrazarlo pero lo hace con tanta fuerza que el joven pierde el equilibrio y los dos caen al suelo, cuando ambos se dan cuenta el se encuentra acostado en el suelo y ella se encontraba sobre el y sus rostros estaban muy pero muy cerca, ambos jóvenes estaban muy sonrojados y se miraban directamente a los ojos, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

- Starfire, yo. – dice Robin muy sonrojado y ni de hablar de nervioso.

- Shhh, no digas nada. – dice Starfire mientras acercaba su rostro al del joven.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dieron un tímido pero profundo beso.

En la pizzería Mas, Menos y Veloz se levantan de la mesa.

- Abeja nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos en la torre. – dice Veloz.

- Esta bien. – dice Abeja.

Los tres chicos se van y la joven mira al mitad robot.

- Muy bien chispitas parece que quedamos solos tú y yo. – dice Abeja.

- ¿Qué?, pero Terra y Aqualad. – dice Cyborg mirando por todos lados.

- Se fueron hace unos minutos. – dice Abeja.

- No me di cuenta. – dice Cyborg rascándose la cabeza.

- No me sorprende. – dice Abeja en un tono burlón.

- Abeja. – dice Cyborg un poco nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dice Abeja clavando su mirada en el joven mitad robot.

- Que tal si tu y yo, claro si no tienes nada que hacer, bueno tu sabes, no te gustaría salir por ahí, conmigo. – dice Cyborg muy nervioso.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que tenga una cita contigo? – dijo Abeja sonriendo divertida al ver la cara de terror de Cyborg.

- Si, no, este si. - dice Cyborg al borde del desmayo.

- Muy bien chispitas acepto salir contigo. – dice Abeja mirando tranquilamente a Cyborg el cual ya se estaba calmando.

Mientras que Terra y Aqualad caminaban por el muelle.

- Así que tú también eres un elemental. – dice Terra.

- Claro que si, como todos los Atlantes yo puedo controlar el agua, y tu la tierra verdad. - dice Aqualad mirando fijamente a la joven rubia.

- Si, yo puedo controlar la tierra y las rocas. – dice Terra.

- Disculpa pero, ¿tú eres la novia del Chico Bestia? – dice Aqualad mirando al mar para que la joven no notara su nerviosismo.

- No, el y yo solo somos amigos pero por que lo preguntas. – dice Terra un poco sonrojada.

- Bueno es que me gustaría invitarte a salir, ¿aceptas? – dice Aqualad mirando a Terra muy sonrojado.

- Claro. - dice Terra algo nerviosa.

Mas, Menos y Veloz caminaban por la calle.

- No puede ser, tú eres Veloz, de los titanes este. – dice una chica que estaba detrás de los jóvenes héroes.

El joven arquero voltea y ve a una chica muy linda, ella tenía el cabello negro hasta los hombros.

- Nos conocemos. – dice Veloz mirando de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa a la chica.

- No, mi nombre es Lina y soy tu fan numero uno. – dice Lina muy feliz.

- En serio. – dice Veloz en un tono coqueteador.

- Si. – dice Lina muy alegre.

- Gracias. – dice Veloz.

- Disculpa pero hay una fiesta en mi casa, quieres venir. – dice Lina muy nerviosa.

- Si claro. – dice Veloz tomándole el brazo a la chica y dándole una señal a los gemelos para que se fueran y que no lo siguieran.

- Que buena suerte tengo. – piensa Veloz.

Los dos jóvenes se van, Más y Menos se miran.

- Tengo una idea. – dice Mas.

- ¿Cuál? – dice Menos.

- Solo sígueme. – dice Mas.

Más y Menos se tocan y salen a toda velocidad. En la torre de los titanes Raven se había quedado dormida cerca del joven de piel verde, ella se despierta y ve al Chico Bestia aun dormido, la joven gótica se levanta y va la hacia la cocina y toma un poco de te de hiervas.

- Chico Bestia por favor despierta. – piensa Raven muy triste.

De repente se escucha un ruido que venia de la enfermería, ella va a ver y en cuanto abre la puerta ve al joven despierto y de pie, el ve a Raven pero antes de que dijera algo ella lo abraza.

- Me alegra que ya estés mejor, no sabes lo preocupadas que me tenías. – dice Raven sin darse cuenta.

- ¿En serio? – dice el Chico Bestia muy nervioso y sorprendido por el comentario de la chica gótica.

La joven se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y lo que dijo y suelta al muchacho, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, entonces Raven sale corriendo.

- Raven espera a donde vas. – dice el Chico Bestia tratando de alcanzar a la joven.

- No me sigas, déjame sola. – dice Raven teletransportándose a su habitación.

- ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – piensa Raven muy agitada.

Raven busca el espejo de su mente y se mira, ya adentro ella convoca a todas sus personalidades.

- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? – dice Raven muy confundida.

- Tu sabes lo que te pasa, tu sientes algo por el. – dice la personalidad inteligente de Raven.

- No, eso no puede ser. – dice Raven muy nerviosa.

- No te engañes, sabes que es verdad tu sientes algo por el. – dice la personalidad valiente de Raven.

- No, yo no lo quiero. – dice Raven muy nerviosa.

- ¿Lo odias? – dice la personalidad triste de Raven.

- Bueno no. – dice Raven bastante confundida.

- Entonces, ¿qué sientes por el?, a mi me gusta y se que a ti también. – dice la personalidad feliz de Raven.

- No es que me guste, no es nada de eso, yo no estoy enamorada y menos de el, me estas escuchando. – dice Raven bastante molesta.

- Como tú digas. – dice la personalidad feliz de Raven.

- ¿Por que te engañas? – dice la personalidad triste de Raven.

- Yo no me estoy engañando. – dice Raven molesta.

- ¿Por qué te resistes a aceptarlo?, sabes que lo amas y lo que el hizo te demuestra que el siente lo mismo por ti. - dice la personalidad valiente de Raven.

- Lo dices en serio. – dice Raven bastante nerviosa.

- Muy en serio. – dice la personalidad valiente de Raven.

- Pero yo no puedo tener emociones. – dice Raven bastante triste.

- Lamento contradecirte pero eso no es cierto, las emociones que tu no podías tener eran las malas como rabia, celos, envidia, tristeza, pero nadie dijo nada de las buenas, además hace tiempo que puedes controlar tus poderes a la perfección así que ya deja de escudarte en lo mismo. – dice la personalidad inteligente de Raven.

- Pero. – dice Raven muy confundida.

- ¡No seas tonta, date la oportunidad de ser feliz! – dice la personalidad valiente de Raven.

Raven sale del espejo y sale de su habitación a organizar sus ideas, entonces ve al Chico Bestia que se dirigía a su habitación.

- Raven por favor espera que necesito hablar contigo. – dice el Chico Bestia muy serio aunque bastante nervioso.

- Esta bien. – dice Raven tímidamente.

Ambos estaban muy sonrojados.

- Que tal si vamos a la sala. – dice el Chico Bestia.

La joven solo asiente con la cabeza y ambos van hacia la sala, ya allí.

- Raven, este, hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca he tenido el valor para decírtelo. – dice el Chico Bestia muy nervioso.

La joven gótica estaba muy nerviosa y muy sonrojada, su corazón latía muy rápido y su respiración estaba muy agitada.

- ¿Por qué me siento así?, es como, pero no puede ser, sin embargo, por que me siento así, entonces es verdad yo si. – piensa Raven al tiempo que el joven hablaba.

Los dos estaban tan nerviosos que ninguno se dio cuenta de que Más y Menos los estaban espiando y que tenían una cámara conectada a la computadora y que los estaban transmitiendo en vivo por la televisión.

Robin y Starfire que estaban en el parque los vieron en una gran pantalla de televisión que estaba en la pared de un edificio (imagino que todos saben cuales son), Cyborg y Abeja los veían en una televisión en la pizzería, Aqualad y Terra los veían en una tienda de electrodomésticos que tenia muchos televisores en la ventana, en fin, **TODA LA CIUDAD LOS VEIA.**

- Vamos Chico Bestia dile. – dice Terra.

- Hazlo. – dice Cyborg.

- Tu puedes díselo. – dice Starfire.

En la torre.

- ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir? – dice Raven muy nerviosa.

- Eh, ah, bueno, es que yo, yo, Raven yo, yo te, yo te amo. – dice el Chico Bestia muy apenado.

Raven sorprendida tiembla y su sonrojo es cada vez mayor, baja la cabeza, una tímida sonrisa aparece en su rostro y con suavidad mira al joven.

- Desde la primera vez que te vi lo sentí y poco a poco ese sentimiento se fue haciendo más grande, nunca me atreví a decírtelo por que creí que me odiabas pero ya no aguanto más. – dice el Chico Bestia muy nervioso.

- Chico Bestia yo. – dice Raven pero lo dice tan suave que el no la escucha.

- Raven, yo quisiera saber si tu, ¿que es lo que tu sientes por mi? – dice el Chico Bestia muy nervioso.

- La verdad. – dice Raven con su tono de voz normal.

- Si. – dice el Chico Bestia al borde del colapso.

- Yo a ti, también te amo. – dice Raven sonriendo tímidamente.

- Lo dices en serio. – dice el Chico Bestia muy sorprendido por la confesión de la joven.

- Si. – dice Raven sonriéndole al muchacho de piel verde (aunque en estos momento mas rojo que verde).

- Entonces, ¿querrías ser mi novia? – dice el Chico Bestia muy nervioso (a este paso le va a dar un paro cardiaco).

- Nada me haría más feliz. – dice Raven sonriendo tímidamente.

El joven se acerca a ella y con una de sus manos levanta el rostro de la joven y ambos acercan sus rostros (el ahora es mas alto que ella), finalmente la distancia que separaba sus labios se acabo y ambos se dieron un tímido pero profundo beso, el baja la mano que sostenía el rostro de la joven y la coloca en la cintura de la joven al igual que la otra mano mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos jalando su rostro y profundizando el beso, todos los titanes observaban la escena por la televisión y estaban felices.

- ¡Que bien! – dice Starfire abrazando a Robin.

- Bien hecho Chico Bestia. – dice Terra agarrada de la mano de Aqualad.

- Lo lograste bestita. – dice Cyborg.

- Si, muy bien hecho, Cyborg deberías tomar su ejemplo. – dice Abeja en un tono burlón.

- Este, yo. – dice Cyborg muy nervioso.

Toda la ciudad aplaudía y festejaba la unión de estos dos jóvenes héroes. En la torre, los dos jóvenes enamorados se separaban para respirar es entonces cuando vieron a los gemelos.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?, ¿Qué hacen con esa cámara? – dice el Chico Bestia molesto.

- Ah, bueno, nosotros. – dicen Mas y Menos completamente aterrados ante la mirada de furia del Chico Bestia y de Raven.

El joven de piel verde los iba a atacar cuando la joven le toco el hombro.

- Yo me encargo. – dice Raven mirando a los gemelos.

- Chicos no hay que llegar a estos extremos. – dicen Mas y Menos muy asustados (mas bien aterrorizados).

Raven lanza su hechizo y los hermanos salen disparados de la torre y caen al agua.

- Recuérdame no hacerte enojar nunca. – dice el Chico Bestia acercándose a la joven.

Raven se ríe, se abrazan y se besan.

Ya en la noche, todos los titanes dormían, Robin soñaba que tenia una gran cita con Starfire, Starfire soñaba con un día de campo con Robin y que el se comía todo lo que ella le cocinaba, Cyborg soñaba con Abeja, el Chico Bestia después de mucho tiempo no tenia pesadillas sino que soñaba con su amada Raven, Raven soñaba con el Chico Bestia y por primera vez en su vida era feliz, Terra por su parte soñaba con Aqualad.

En la torre de los titanes este la situación no era tan distinta, Abeja soñaba con Cyborg, Aqualad soñaba con Terra, Veloz soñaba con que muchas mujeres lo aclamaban, Mas y Menos no podían dormir ya que con el "baño" les dio gripa.

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para mi, la historia aun no ha terminado, muy pronto publicare el próximo capitulo. **


	8. Ataque infernal

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior, perdónenme por la demora, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Ataque infernal.**

Ha pasado un año desde que los titanes vencieron a Slade y muchas cosas han cambiado.

El Chico Bestia sigue de novio de Raven y están muy felices, ella por su parte tiene control completo de sus poderes y ahora es una gran hechicera.

Robin y Starfire siguen siendo novios y están muy felices juntos.

Cyborg y Abeja también se hicieron novios al igual que Aqualad con Terra y Veloz con Lina.

Ahora los titanes son un gran grupo que se sigue llamando los titanes pero ahora hay varias torres en todo el mundo pero la principal sigue siendo la original.

Jinx se unió a los titanes y es la novia del Chico Flash, entre los titanes y la liga de la justicia mantienen el mundo a salvo.

En ese momento, en algún lugar del infierno tres gigantescos demonios muy parecidos a Trigon se reúnen.

-No puedo creer que Drako se rehusé a destruirla. – dice Astaroth muy furioso.

- Es verdad, ella debió morir hace mucho por haber asesinado a Trigon, pero el se niega a que le hagamos daño. – dice Leviathan dándole la razón a su hermano.

- La muerte de nuestro hermano debe ser vengada a toda costa. – dice Astaroth.

- Pero mientras Drako no nos permita ir a la tierra y acabar con ella no podremos hacerle nada. – dice Belphegor.

- Eso es verdad, el es demasiado poderoso como para que podamos vencerlo. – dice Leviathan.

- No me importa, puede que el haya tomado posesión del reino de Trigon pero si podemos eliminar a la chica podremos reclamar el reino. – dice Astaroth.

- Es cierto, ¿pero quien la matara? – dice Belphegor.

- No importa quien la mate, lo que importa es que el deje de poseer el reino. – dice Astaroth.

- De acuerdo, preparen sus ejércitos, atacaremos la tierra y acabaremos con todos, el que mate a la chica será el dueño del reino de Trigon. – dice Belphegor.

- Pero hay que hacerlo rápido, antes de que Drako se entere y lo impida. – dice Leviathan.

- Muy bien, acabaremos con esa traidora y tendremos el control de esa zona del infierno, hay que eliminar a Raven. – dice Astaroth.

Los tres demonios se ríen y cada uno se va a su respectivo reino. Al día siguiente en la torre todos los titanes (Robin, Starfire, Chico Bestia, Raven, Cyborg y Terra) se encontraban desayunando cuando Raven sintió algo extraño.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – dice el Chico Bestia tomándole la mano a la joven causando que ella se sonrojara un poco.

- No fue nada. – dice Raven apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven de piel verde.

En ese momento sobre la ciudad un gran portal se abrió y todos los habitantes de la ciudad lo vieron, de repente decenas de demonios comenzaron a salir del portal y cayeron en la ciudad, todos en la ciudad empezaron a correr, dos portales mas se abrieron y comenzaron a salir mas demonios, muy pronto habían cientos de demonios en toda la ciudad y no dejaban de aparecer.

En la torre la alarma se encendió y Robin fue hacia la computadora.

- ¡No puede ser! – dice Robin muy serio.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dice Starfire muy preocupada.

- Están atacando la ciudad. – dice Robin muy sorprendido.

- ¿Quién es? – dice Cyborg.

- No lo se, pero son muchos. – dice Robin muy serio.

- ¿Qué tan grave es? – dice el Chico Bestia.

- Mucho, me temo que es una invasión. – dice Robin.

El joven maravilla presiona un botón.

- Atención a todos los titanes, están atacando la ciudad, todos los titanes reúnanse en la torre principal y protejan la ciudad. – dice Robin por el comunicador.

Robin mira a sus compañeros.

- Vamos. – dice Robin.

Los seis llegan a la ciudad y ven a los invasores, Raven al ver quienes eran se asusto.

- ¡No es posible!, son los demonios de mi padre. – dice Raven muy sorprendida y asustada.

- Pero Trigon murió. – dice Cyborg.

- No se que es lo que pasa, pero debemos detenerlos. – dice Robin viendo como los demonios destruían la ciudad.

- Tienes razón. – dice Raven.

- Ataquen. – dice Robin.

Los titanes comienzan a atacar a los demonios, Robin les lanza muchas bombas a los demonios y los manda a volar, Starfire y Raven los atacan con rayos desde el aire, Terra levanta una gran cantidad de rocas y las lanza contra los invasores, Cyborg les dispara con su cañón y el Chico Bestia se convierte en un Triceratops y los enviste, los titanes luchaban arduamente pero el numero de demonios aumentaba en lugar de disminuir y cada vez eran mucho mas fuertes.

Varias naves llegaron y el resto de los titanes aparecieron, entre ellos estaban Trueno, Rayo, Jinx, Veloz, Aqualad, Abeja, Heraldo y muchos mas.

Todos ellos luchaban valientemente pero los demonios estaban venciéndolos.

- No es posible, estamos perdiendo. – dice Cyborg golpeando a un demonio.

- Aun no. – dice Robin sacando un transmisor de su bolsillo.

El joven maravilla activa el transmisor.

- Robin llamando a Batman, por favor contesta. – dice Robin.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dice Batman por el transmisor.

- Nos atacan, necesitamos ayuda. – dice Robin.

- No te preocupes, vamos para allá. – dice Batman.

Robin sigue en la batalla mientras en el Atalaya (la nave en donde esta toda la liga de la justicia) Batman reúne a todos los héroes.

- La tierra esta siendo invadida y los titanes no pueden contenerlos solos, debemos ir a ayudarlos antes de que sea tarde. – dice Batman.

Toda la liga de la justicia entre ellos Superman, Batman, Linterna Verde, la Mujer Maravilla, el Detective Marciano, Acero, Flecha Verde y una gran cantidad mas de héroes se dirigieron a la ciudad de los titanes.

La liga de la justicia llega y comienzan a combatir a los demonios, la batalla se hacia cada vez mas y mas terrible y los héroes al fin comenzaban a ganar ventaja sobre el ejercito invasor, de repente de cada uno de los tres portales salio un demonio gigantesco y cada uno de ellos era muy parecido a Trigon.

Toda la liga de la justicia y los titanes atacaron en conjunto a los tres demonios pero ninguno de los ataques les hizo daño.

- ¡Que patéticas criaturas! – dice Astaroth levantando su mano y lanzando un rayo.

Todos esquivan el rayo pero cuando este choca contra el suelo la explosión golpea a todos los héroes dejándolos inconscientes o muy cansados para luchar, mientras eso ocurría en el infierno un demonio se dirigía hacia la sala del trono de un castillo, el demonio entra y ve a un joven sentado en el trono, el demonio le hace una reverencia al rey.

- Amo le traigo noticias desde la tierra. – dice Thanathos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dice Drako.

- Astaroth, Belphegor y Leviathan están atacando la tierra, creo que intentan matar a Raven. – dice Thanathos.

El joven se levanta del trono y se dirige hacia la puerta. En la tierra todos los demonios buscaban a Raven.

Belphegor ve a la joven gótica y le lanza un rayo, cuando el rayo esta punto de alcanzar a la joven del suelo aparece una energía oscura que se convierte en un gran dragón (como cuando Raven se convierte en cuervo), el dragón se interpone entre Raven y el rayo y lo detiene, todos los demonios detienen su ataque y los tres demonios gigantescos se asustan, el dragón comienza a volverse cada vez mas pequeño hasta que toma la forma de un joven y todos lo ven.

El joven parecía como de unos 19 o 20 años, tenía el cabello gris y muy largo casi hasta la cintura, tenía los ojos rojos, la piel blanca, tenia las orejas puntiagudas y los colmillos eran muy largos, vestía con un traje estilo aristócrata del siglo XV y una gran capa, toda la ropa era de color negra y partes rojas.

El misterioso ser sin decir absolutamente nada comenzó a caminar directo a los tres demonios los cuales se veían muy asustados y todos se dieron cuenta.

- ¿Quién es ese muchacho?, ¿por qué me salvo?, ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña al verlo? y ¿por qué esos demonios le tiene miedo?, ¿será que el es mucho mas fuerte que ellos? – piensa Raven sin dejar de ver al joven.

**Dejen reviews por favor.**


	9. Amigo o enemigo

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y espero que este capitulo les guste.**

**Amigo o enemigo.**

El joven se detuvo enfrente de los tres demonios.

- ¿Qué hacen en este lugar? – dice Drako muy tranquilo.

Ninguno de los demonios dijo nada.

- Les acabo de preguntar que por que están en este lugar. – dice Drako.

- Nosotros teníamos que acabar con Raven, ella mato a Trigon y debe pagar por ello. – dice Astaroth.

- Me parece que les prohibí hacerlo, o me equivoco. – dice Drako.

- Las reglas dicen que ella debe morir. – dice Leviathan.

- Se atreven a desobedecer mis órdenes. – dice Drako.

El joven levanta su mano y lanza un rayo que destruye por completo a los tres demonios, todos los titanes, la liga de la justicia y el ejercito de demonios quedaron muy sorprendidos, el joven volteo y vio como todos lo miraban, hizo un movimiento con su mano y cerro los tres portales.

- Demonios, vayan a sus zonas e infórmenles a todos que yo, Drako, el hijo mayor del demonio Trigon soy el nuevo rey de todo el infierno. – dice Drako.

Todos se sorprenden con la noticia en especial Raven.

- El hijo mayor de Trigon, eso quiere decir que el es mi hermano. – piensa Raven muy sorprendida.

Todos los demonios reverencian al joven, el abre los portales y el ejercito de demonios regresan a sus reinos, muy pronto los demonios ya se habían ido y Drako cierra los portales.

El joven demonio ve como todos lo observaban y comienza a caminar hasta quedar frente a Raven, el la miro detenidamente y levanto una de sus manos, todos se prepararon para atacarlo, la mano del joven brillo y a Raven por unos segundos le aparecieron las marcas de cuando era el portal, el joven al ver esto sonrió.

- Así que tú eres Raven. – dice Drako.

Raven era incapaz de hablar así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Imagino que ya debes saber quien soy, ¿o no? – dice Drako sonriendo.

- Tu, tu, tu eres mi hermano, ¿verdad? – dice Raven muy nerviosa.

- Así es. – dice Drako.

- ¿Pero como? – dice Raven.

- Es una larga historia. – dice Drako mirando a todos lados.

El joven mira a Raven.

- ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? – dice Drako.

Raven mira alrededor y ve como todos los héroes que se encontraban en ese lugar expiaban la conversación de ellos dos. En la torre Raven y su hermano se encontraban en su habitación.

- Discúlpame pero yo no sabía que tenía un hermano. – dice Raven muy nerviosa.

- Descuida no tenias por que saberlo. – dice Drako.

- ¿Por que no me cuentas algunas cosas de ti? y ¿también me puedes decir quienes eran esos tres demonios que querían matarme? – dice Raven.

- De acuerdo. – dice Drako sentándose en una silla (Raven estaba sentada en su cama y el estaba sentado frente a ella).

Mientras ellos hablaban los demás titanes escuchaban la conversación por detrás de la puerta.

- Esos tres demonios eran nuestros tíos. – dice Drako.

- ¿Nuestros tíos? – dice Raven muy sorprendida.

- Si veras, nuestro abuelo el demonio Behemoth tuvo cuatro hijos, para que ellos no se pelearan por el trono del infierno al momento de su muerte dividió el infierno en 4 zonas, cada uno quedo complacido y no hubo ningún problema, pero Trigon era muy ambicioso y quería mas así que intento conquistar este universo pero al fallar te engendro para que lo ayudaras, antes de eso me tuvo a mi, cuando Trigon quedo encerrado en esa dimensión yo goberné su reino pero como el príncipe y cuando tu lo mataste yo me convertí en rey. – dice Drako.

- Ya veo, pero me di cuenta que tu eres mucho mas fuerte que el. – dice Raven.

- Es verdad, según la historia yo soy el demonio mas poderoso que ha existido, incluso soy mucho mas fuerte que Orión el primero de todos los demonios. – dice Drako.

- Uno de los demonios dijo que yo debía morir. – dice Raven.

- Lo que pasa es que las reglas de los demonios dicen que cualquiera que mate a un demonio debe morir. – dice Drako.

- Ya entiendo. – dice Raven algo asustada.

- Pero no tengo ninguna intención de que eso pase, veras puede que Trigon fuera mi padre pero nunca me trato bien, nunca fuimos una familia ya que el siempre me tuvo miedo y envidia por mi poder, cuando el murió no me importo, pero cuando supe que tenia una hermana y que ella fue la que lo mato tratando de proteger este mundo quede muy impresionado. – dice Drako.

- ¿Entonces estoy o no en peligro de muerte? – dice Raven.

- No, como te dije no voy a permitir que eso pase. – dice Drako.

- ¿Pero y las reglas? – dice Raven.

- Yo soy el rey del infierno y los reyes somos los que damos las reglas, yo cambiare las reglas para que no tengas problemas. – dice Drako.

- Gracias. – dice Raven.

- Bueno, ya es hora de que me valla.- dice Drako.

- ¿Tan pronto? – dice Raven.

- Tranquila, puedo venir a visitarte de vez en cuando, toma. – dice Drako entregándole un collar a Raven.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dice Raven agarrando el collar y poniéndoselo en el cuello.

- Una joya del infierno, cuando me necesites me puedes llamar por ella. – dice Drako.

- Gracias por todo. – dice Raven sonriéndole al joven.

El joven se levanta, una energía negra lo envuelve y Drako desaparece. Raven escucha algo y con sus poderes abre la puerta, todos los titanes caen dentro de la habitación y la joven gótica queda con una gota en la cabeza.

El tiempo paso y Raven y su hermano se llevaban muy bien, la joven le contó todo lo de su vida, lo de su novio y todo eso, rápidamente las visitas se hicieron normales y a los titanes ya no les sorprendían las visitas del joven demonio, dos meses después en la torre todos los titanes se encontraban en la torre cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta, Cyborg abrió la puerta y vio a Blackfire bastante golpeada, antes de que el mitad robot pudiera decir algo la joven se desmaya. Cyborg lleva a la joven pelinegra a la enfermería mientras todos esperaban fuera de la enfermería.

**Dejen reviews por favor. **


	10. Una nueva esperanza

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos.**

**Una nueva esperanza.**

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a mi hermana? – dice Starfire muy triste.

- Tranquila, Blackfire es muy fuerte. – dice Robin abrazando a la pelirroja.

El mitad robot sale de la enfermería.

- Cyborg, ¿Cómo esta mi hermana? – dice Starfire.

- Ella esta bien, solo esta algo cansada. – dice Cyborg.

- Puedo verla. – dice Starfire.

- Si. – dice Cyborg.

Starfire entra en la enfermería y se queda cuidando a su hermana, a la mañana siguiente Blackfire se levanta y ve a la joven pelirroja.

- Starfire. – dice Blackfire muy cansada.

Starfire abraza a la pelinegra.

- Blackfire, ¿que fue lo que te paso? – dice Starfire aun abrazando a su hermana.

- Fueron los Gorgonianos (no recuerdo bien el nombre de esta raza pero si se que es la raza extraterrestre que ha estado en guerra con los Tamaranianos desde hace mucho), ellos atacaron Tamaran y lo destruyeron, mataron a toda nuestra raza. – dice Blackfire muy triste.

- ¿Qué?, ¿pero como? – dice Starfire muy sorprendida.

- Ellos aparecieron sorpresivamente y nos atacaron, yo logre escapar antes de que conquistaran nuestro mundo. – dice Blackfire.

- ¿Los mataron a todos? – dice Starfire muy triste.

- Si, somos las últimas Tamaranianas que quedan con vida. – dice Blackfire muy triste.

- Galford. – piensa Starfire muy triste.

Una semana después, Blackfire ya se había recuperado y después de la muerte de toda su raza ella estaba muy arrepentida, las dos hermanas hicieron las pases y esta Blackfire se unió a los titanes.

Esa mañana los siete desayunaban tranquilamente, Robin y Starfire estaban sentados muy juntitos mientras Blackfire los observaba, el Chico Bestia y Raven también estaban sentados muy cerca, todo marchaba tranquilamente hasta que una sombra emergió del suelo, se trataba de Drako.

- Hola Raven. – dice Drako.

- Hola. – dice Raven.

- Hola viejo. – dice el Chico Bestia.

Drako mira al joven de piel verde haciendo que este se asuste (Celos de hermano). Blackfire desde que el joven apareció no le apartaba la vista de encima, el joven demonio vio a la joven.

- Hola. – dice Blackfire un poco nerviosa al sentir la fuerte mirada del joven.

- Hola, me temo que no tengo el placer de conocerla, mi nombre es Drako y soy el hermano de Raven, y, ¿usted es? – dice Drako mirando fijamente a la joven Tamaraniana.

- Mi, mi nombre es Blackfire, soy la hermana de Starfire. – dice Blackfire muy nerviosa.

- Es un placer conocerla. – dice Drako acercándose a la joven.

El joven demonio toma una de las manos de la chica y la besa haciendo que ella se sonrojara, los demás titanes observaban divertidos la escena en especial Raven y Starfire.

El día transcurrió normalmente, Robin y Starfire fueron a ver una película, el Chico Bestia y Raven estaban sentados en la azotea de la torre besándose, Terra salio para tener una cita con Aqualad y Cyborg estaba en su cuarto chateando con Abeja, mientras ellos en sus cosas Blackfire y Drako estaban sentados en la sala hablando.

- Entonces toda su raza fue eliminada por los Gorgonianos. – dice Drako.

- Si, así fue. – dice Blackfire muy triste.

- Que diría si yo le dijera que hay una forma de que su raza vuelva a la vida. – dice Drako mirando a la joven.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dice Blackfire muy sorprendida.

- Si. – dice Drako.

- ¡¿Pero como?! – dice Blackfire muy emocionada.

- Existe un hechizo que puede revivir a los muertos. – dice Drako.

- ¿Cuál es? – dice Blackfire mirando ansiosamente al joven.

- Yo no lo conozco, pero se en donde esta. – dice Drako mirando a la joven.

- ¡Donde!, ¿dónde esta? – dice Blackfire muy ansiosa.

- En Azarath. – dice Drako.

- ¿Azarath? – dice Blackfire.

- Si, en Azarath se encuentra la biblioteca sagrada, allí están todos los libros que se han escrito en el universo, allí también esta el libro de vida, ese libro contiene toda la historia del universo. – dice Drako.

La joven pelinegra escuchaba atentamente lo que el joven le decía.

- En esa biblioteca esta el libro que contiene ese hechizo. – dice Drako.

- ¿Pero como puedo llegar a ese lugar? – dice Blackfire algo confundida.

- Puede decirle a mi hermana que la lleve. – dice Drako sonriéndole a la joven.

- Gracias. – dice Blackfire muy agradecida con el joven demonio.

De repente un demonio aparece de las sombras.

- Thanathos, ¿Qué hace aquí? – dice Drako.

- Lamento interrumpirlo amo pero ahí asuntos que requieren su atención. – dice Thanathos haciendo una reverencia.

- De acuerdo. – dice Drako.

El joven demonio se levanta de la silla.

- Señorita Blackfire podría despedirme de mi hermana. – dice Drako mirando a la joven.

- Si, si claro. – dice Blackfire sonriéndole nerviosa.

Los dos demonios se van y la joven se queda sola.

- Gracias a Drako hay una forma de revivir a mi raza. – piensa Blackfire muy alegre y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Tengo que hablar con Raven. – dice Blackfire levantándose de la silla.

En la azotea Raven y el Chico Bestia estaban sentados y abrazados admirando el paisaje.

- Sabes, tu hermano me da algo de miedo. – dice el Chico Bestia.

- ¿Por qué? – dice Raven mirando al joven de piel verde.

- No lo se, es que el es muy tranquilo, recuerdas cuando mato a tus tíos, no le importo en lo mas mínimo. – dice el Chico Bestia.

- Yo se que el no es muy bueno que digamos pero confió en el. – dice Raven.

El joven besa a la chica gótica.

- Hola. - dice Blackfire desde la puerta de la azotea.

- Hola. – dice el Chico Bestia separándose un poco de la joven.

- ¿Pasa algo? – dice Raven.

- ¿Raven puedo hablar contigo unos minutos? – dice Blackfire.

- Bueno yo las dejo solas para que hablen. – dice el Chico Bestia dándole un corto beso a la joven gótica y entrando rápidamente en la torre.

- Se nota que se quieren mucho. – dice Blackfire.

- Si así es. – dice Raven un poco sonrojada.

Mientras las jóvenes hablaban un pequeño robot en forma de insecto las espiaba (adivinen quien volvió).

- ¿De que me querías hablar? – dice Raven.

- Bueno veras. – dice Blackfire contándole toda la conversación que tuvo con Drako y pidiéndole el favor de que la ayudara.

Raven acepto, ella hizo un hechizo y abrió un portal, rápidamente las dos entraron en el portal y antes de que este se cerrara el insecto también entro, al llegar a Azarath las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la biblioteca sagrada, mientras las dos jóvenes se dirigían a ese lugar todos los habitantes se quedaban mirándolas.

- ¿Por qué todos nos miran? – dice Blackfire mirando a la joven gótica.

- Es por que estas conmigo. – dice Raven un poco triste.

- No entiendo. – dice Blackfire muy confundida.

- Tú sabes que Drako y yo somos hermanos pero en realidad somos medios hermanos, nuestro padre fue un terrible demonio llamado Trigon. – dice Raven.

- ¿Trigon?, el que estuvo a punto de conquistar la galaxia. – dice Blackfire muy sorprendida.

- Si, el es mi padre, unos hechiceros de Azarath lo vencieron pero antes el me engendro, cuando nací uno de los sabios tuvo una visión y en ella decía que yo ayudaría a Trigon a conquistar el mundo. – dice Raven.

- ¿En serio? – dice Blackfire.

- Si, pero hace algunos años la profecía se cumplió y Trigon se libero pero gracias a mis amigos logre vencerlo. – dice Raven.

- No entiendo, ¿si eso ya pasó por que aun te miran con desconfianza? – dice Blackfire.

- Creo que es por que soy mitad demonio y por eso no confían en mí. – dice Raven.

- Un momento si tu eres mitad demonio eso quiere decir que Drako es un. – dice Blackfire muy sorprendida.

- Un demonio completo. – dice Raven.

- Eso significa que el es malo. – dice Blackfire.

- Me temo que si. – dice Raven.

- ¿Qué tan malo crees que el sea? – dice Blackfire muy confundida y sorprendida.

- Mucho, la primera vez que lo vi el mato a mis tres tíos, claro que el lo hizo por que ellos querían matarme. – dice Raven.

- ¿En serio? – dice Blackfire muy sorprendida.

- Si, y todo eso lo hizo como si no fuera nada, en ningún momento perdió la tranquilidad. – dice Raven.

Blackfire quedo completamente anonadada, le era imposible creer que el joven que le dijo como revivir a su raza y que le resultaba tan agradable fuera tan peligroso.

- ¿Eres tu Raven? – dice una mujer detrás de las jóvenes.

Ambas jóvenes voltean y Raven se sorprende al ver quien era.

- ¡Mamá! – dice Raven.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo, dejen reviews por favor.**


	11. Hechizos mágicos

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y dejaron reviews, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Hechizos mágicos.**

La joven gótica y la mujer se abrazan.

- Te he extrañado mucho. – dice Raven.

- Yo también. – dice Arella abrazando muy fuerte a la joven.

Blackfire miraba desde lejos la escena.

- ¿Qué haces en Azarath? – dice Arella.

- Es para hacerle un favor a ella. – dice Raven apuntando a la joven Tamaraniana.

Raven y su madre se separan.

- ¿Qué clase de favor? – dice Arella.

- Es que toda su raza fue asesinada y mi hermano dijo que en la biblioteca sagrada estaba un libro que contiene un hechizo para revivirlos. – dice Raven.

- ¿Tu hermano?, ¿conoces a Drako? – dice Arella muy sorprendida.

- Si lo conozco, el salvo mi vida, ¿pero tu ya sabias de el?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenia un hermano? – dice Raven.

- Todos aquí sabemos acerca de el, como no íbamos a saber del demonio mas poderoso que ha existido. – dice Arella.

- Por favor mamá dime todo lo que sepas de el. – dice Raven muy ansiosa.

La joven pelinegra se acerco para escuchar la conversación.

- Drako tiene 20 años, a pesar de ser un demonio tiene un carácter muy tranquilo, desde que Trigon fue encerrado en otra dimensión el se hizo cargo de su reino siendo el tan solo un niño y ahora es el rey de todo el infierno, es difícil de creer que a pesar de su poder no tenga la mas mínima intención de conquistar el universo, creo que es por que el no es ambicioso. – dice Arella.

- El tiene 20 años, apenas es un año mayor que yo. – piensa Blackfire.

- ¿El alguna vez ha hecho algo malo? – dice Raven.

- No lo sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que el mato a los tres hermanos de Trigon pero lo que el haga en el infierno para nosotros es un misterio, pero te puedo asegurar que aunque el sea un demonio tiene honor. – dice Arella.

- Entonces el no es tan malo. – dice Blackfire emocionada.

- El no es bueno pero tampoco es malo, mas bien es indiferente, si no se meten con el no hay ningún problema pero el que lo rete será lo ultimo que hará en su vida. – dice Arella.

- Que bueno que esta de mi lado. – dice Raven.

- Ah Raven el libro que buscas yo se en donde esta, si quieres te ayudo con el hechizo ya que es un poco difícil de hacer. – dice Arella.

- ¡Claro que si! – dice Raven.

Las tres se dirigen hacia la biblioteca, al llegar Arella se dirige a una repisa y saca un libro, ella se lo entrega a Raven y la joven abre un portal, las tres entran en el seguidas por el insecto, finalmente las tres llegan a la torre.

- Así que esta es tu casa. – dice Arella mirando todo el lugar.

- Si que te parece. – dice Raven.

- Es lindo. – dice Arella.

El insecto rápidamente sale por una de las ventanas.

- Llego la hora de hacer el hechizo. – dice Raven abriendo el libro.

Arella y Raven hacen un círculo de velas y ellas dos se sientan justo en el centro agarradas de las manos.

- Blackfire toma ese cuchillo y córtate un poco en el dedo, derrama unas cuantas gotas de sangre en esa copa. – dice Arella.

La joven Tamaraniana no lo duda y hace lo que la mujer le pidió.

- Coloca la copa entre las dos. – dice Arella.

Blackfire coloca la copa entre Raven y Arella y luego se aleja, las dos cierran sus ojos y comienzan a recitar un hechizo, la joven gótica y su mamá repiten una y otra vez el hechizo hasta que la copa con la sangre de la Tamaraniana brilla y un rayo de energía blanca sale desde la copa y se dirige rápidamente hacia el planeta Tamaran, el planeta estaba completamente invadido por los Gorgonianos, el rayo cae en el planeta y todos los Tamaranianos reviven.

- ¿Qué paso? – dice Galford muy confundido.

Los Gorgonianos se dan cuenta de que los Tamaranianos revivieron, en la torre Raven y Arella se levantan y salen del círculo.

- ¿Funciono? – dice Blackfire muy nerviosa.

- Eso creo. – dice Raven.

Arella hace un hechizo y en un espejo ven lo que ocurre en Tamaran.

- No puede ser, los Gorgonianos van a volver a matar a mi raza. – dice Blackfire.

Los malvados invasores iban a atacar a los Tamaranianos cuando un portal se abre y Thanathos sale de el.

- ¿Quién es el? – dice Raven.

- Yo se quien es, el es uno de los sirvientes de Drako. – dice Blackfire.

Del portal sale un gran número de demonios que atrapan a los Gorgonianos y los meten en el portal.

- Gracias por salvarnos. – dice Galford.

- No tiene por que agradecernos, solo cumplíamos las ordenes del amo Drako, si debe agradecerle a alguien que sea a la señorita Blackfire que fue la que los revivió, el amo solo nos mando para asegurarse que no les ocurriera nada. – dice Thanathos entrando en el portal.

El portal se cierra y los Tamaranianos festejan.

- Drako ayudo a mi raza. – dice Blackfire muy sorprendida.

- Raven, Blackfire hasta que las encuentro. – dice Robin.

El joven maravilla ve a la mamá de Raven.

- ¿Quién es usted? – dice Robin.

- Ella es mi mamá. – dice Raven.

- Es un placer conocerla señora. – dice Robin.

- ¿Para que nos buscabas? – dice Raven.

- Slade se escapo de la cárcel ayer en la noche. – dice Robin muy molesto.

Robin les contó como fue que Slade se escapo y ellas le contaron a el y a todos los titanes todo lo que ellas habían hecho.

- Galford esta vivo. – dice Starfire muy emocionada.

- Si y no solo eso, Drako capturo a los Gorgonianos. – dice Blackfire muy feliz.

- ¿Y que les hizo? – dice Cyborg.

- No lo se, solo vimos como los demonios los metieron en el portal. – dice Raven.

Todos se quedaron callados pensando en lo que el joven demonio les podría hacer a los Gorgonianos, en ese momento Drako aparece frente a ellos.

- Hola. – dice Drako sonriendo.

Todos se asustaron al ver al joven.

- ¿Los asuste? – dice Drako.

- No solo nos sorprendiste. – dice Raven.

- Señorita Blackfire le sirvió mi ayuda. – dice Drako.

- Si gracias. – dice Blackfire muy nerviosa.

- Drako, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dice Raven.

- La que quieras. – dice Drako.

- ¿Qué hiciste con los Gorgonianos que tus sirvientes capturaron? – dice Raven.

- Aun nada, están en los calabozos hasta que decida que hacer con ellos, ¿por qué?, ¿te quieres encargar personalmente de ellos? – dice Drako.

- No, no es eso, pero, ¿podrías liberarlos en su mundo? – dice Raven.

- Pero por favor asegúrate que no ataquen de nuevo Tamaran. – dice Blackfire.

- No es mi estilo pero esta bien, haré lo que ustedes digan. – dice Drako.

El joven demonio ve a Arella.

- ¿Usted es Arella? – dice Drako.

- Si soy yo. – dice Arella.

- Es un honor conocerla al fin señora. – dice Drako.

- El honor es mío. – dice Arella.

- Hasta la próxima. – dice Drako despidiéndose de todos en especial de Raven y Blackfire.

El joven desaparece y regresa al infierno pero mientras eso ocurría el insecto llegaba a las montañas, el pequeño robot entra en una cueva y la atraviesa por completo, al llegar al final de la cueva la pared se abre y el insecto entra, al entrar pasa por un largo corredor y entra a una habitación, en ese lugar estaba Slade.

El temible villano toma el insecto y le saca un chip que mete en una computadora, la maquina se enciende y Slade ve y escucha todo lo que el insecto vio y escucho, cuando la cinta termina Slade apaga la computadora.

- Muy interesante. – dice Slade riéndose.

Paso una semana y Arella ya había regresado a Azarath, Raven le contó acerca de su novio y ella la apoyo en su relación, Drako y Blackfire se llevaban cada vez mejor y rápidamente se hicieron muy buenos amigos pero ella quería que fueran un poco mas que eso.

Slade en su nueva base comenzó a hacer el hechizo que Raven uso para abrir el portal hacia Azarath, un portal se abre y el no pierde tiempo y entra en el, Slade llego a Azarath y sin que nadie lo viera llego a la biblioteca, al llegar comenzó a revisar libro por libro hasta que encontró uno que le llamo la atención, lo reviso y vio un hechizo que le encanto.

- Es perfecto. – dice Slade muy complacido.

Slade repite el hechizo y abre un portal para regresar a la tierra, Slade entra y regresa a su base.

Dos semanas después varios de los robots de Slade (los mismos que yo invente para este fic en capítulos anteriores) empezaron a atacar la ciudad, los titanes (Robin, Starfire, Chico Bestia, Raven, Terra, Cyborg y Blackfire) llegan y atacan a los robots, Robin les lanza muchas bombas, las dos hermanas les lanzan muchas esferas de energía a los robots, Cyborg empezó a lanzarles muchos misiles, el Chico Bestia se transforma en hombre-lobo y se lanza contra los robots, Terra levanta una gran cantidad de rocas y las lanza, Raven les lanzaba muchos rayos pero dos robots la agarraron, uno de ellos saco un cuchillo y le hizo una herida en el brazo a Raven y en un recipiente recogió la sangre, el joven de piel verde se lanzo sobre ellos y libero a la joven, Raven rápidamente se curo el brazo mientras el robot con la sangre de la joven gótica se alejaba de la pelea, Slade aparece y el robot le entrega el recipiente, un rayo negro golpea al robot y lo destruye, Slade mira a los titanes y vio como ellos ya habían destruido a todos sus robots.

- Haz perdido Slade, ríndete. – dice Robin.

- Eso crees Robin, parece como si no me conocieras, esta pelea apenas comienza. – dice Slade sacando un termo.

Slade abre el termo en el que había varias plantas y le hecha la sangre de Raven mientras recita un hechizo, el se levanta un poco la mascara y se toma todo lo que había en el termo, el malvado villano comienza a gritar y su cuerpo comienza a brillar, rápidamente su cuerpo comienza a cambiar.

Slade aumenta su tamaño mientras su ropa se rompía y dejaba ver su piel roja, la mascara se rompe y dos enormes cuernos aparecen al igual que una cola y un par de alas, los dedos de las manos y pies se convirtieron en garras, el enorme monstruo por fin dejo de crecer y ahora era mucho mas grande que Trigon y sus hermanos.

- Ahora es cuando la pelea comienza. – dice Slade lanzando un rayo.

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, dejen reviews por favor. **


	12. La batalla decisiva

**En primer lugar quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews, espero que este capitulo les guste a todos.**

**La batalla decisiva.**

El rayo se dirigía a los titanes pero estos lo esquivan y la explosión los manda a volar.

- ¡Que poder! – dice Cyborg.

- Atáquenlo. – dice Robin.

Todos los titanes atacan al gigantesco demonio pero ninguno de los ataques tuvo efecto.

- ¿Cómo obtuviste esos poderes? – dice Robin.

- Fue por un hechizo que obtuve en Azarath y gracias a tu amiga Raven ahora soy el demonio más poderoso que haya existido. – dice Slade.

- ¿De que estas hablando? – dice Raven muy confundida.

- Yo necesitaba la sangre de un demonio para completar el hechizo que me convertía en demonio. – dice Slade.

- No puede ser. – dice Raven.

- Slade tiene el poder de mi hermano. – piensa Raven muy preocupada.

- No podremos vencerlos solos. – dice Robin sacando su comunicador.

Robin llama a todos los titanes y a la liga de la justicia, los titanes entretenían a Slade hasta que todos los héroes llegan y comienzan a atacar al gigantesco demonio.

Todos los héroes atacaban con todo lo que tenían a este Slade pero este seguía sin sufrir ningún daño, el gigantesco demonio cargo un poco de energía e hizo una explosión que golpeo a todos los héroes y los dejo fuera de combate, ninguno de los héroes podía creer lo poderoso que era Slade, Raven agarra muy fuerte el collar que Drako le regalo.

- Drako, por favor ayúdame. – piensa Raven concentrando su energía en el collar.

El collar comienza a brillar, en el infierno el joven demonio y su general se encontraban hablando, de repente Drako se queda callado.

- ¿Le pasa algo amo? – dice Thanathos.

- Es Raven, necesita ayuda, regreso en un momento. – dice Drako levantándose del trono.

Slade se reía y en ese momento Drako aparece enfrente de Raven.

- Drako. – dice Raven levantándose.

- ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Quién te hizo esto? – dice Drako notando los moretones de Raven.

- Fui yo. – dice Slade al ver a Drako.

Drako voltea y ve a Slade.

- ¿Quién es usted? – dice Drako.

- Yo soy Slade y soy el demonio más poderoso. – dice Slade.

- En serio. – dice Drako muy tranquilo y en tono burlón.

- ¡Como te atreves a burlarte de mi! – dice Slade muy molesto.

El gigantesco demonio le lanza un rayo al joven y todos se preparan para el impacto, Drako lanza un rayo por los ojos que choca contra el de Slade y lo vence golpeando al gigantesco demonio y lo hace retroceder.

El joven da un gran salto alcanzando el rostro de Slade y le da un golpe tan fuerte que lo hace perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, el gigantesco demonio se levanta y ve a Drako sobre la azotea de un edificio, mientras ellos peleaban todos los héroes se alejaban de la pelea y observaban la lucha.

Slade le lanza un golpe al joven pero el da un salto y cae sobre el brazo de el villano, Drako corre sobre el brazo y le da una fuerte patada en el rostro y el gigantesco demonio vuelve a caer al suelo, todos los demás solo podían observar la pelea.

- Es demasiado grande y muy lento. – dice Drako muy tranquilo flotando en el aire.

- Tienes razón. – dice Slade levantándose del suelo.

Slade cierra los ojos y se va encogiendo hasta que finalmente termina un poco más alto que Drako.

- Ahora vamos a pelear en serio. – dice Slade muy molesto.

- Si así lo desea. – dice Drako muy tranquilamente aterrizando en la calle.

Slade se lanza para golpear a Drako, el joven demonio se agacha para esquivar el golpe y rápidamente le da un fuerte puño al villano que lo manda muy alto, el joven aparece sobre Slade y juntando sus manos golpea a Slade que sale disparado para el suelo, Drako aparece antes de que el demonio toque el suelo y le da una fuerte patada que lo manda por los aires, el joven le lanza un rayo a este Slade, el rayo lo golpea y el cae en el suelo.

- No entiendo, si Slade dijo que el tenia el poder del demonio mas poderoso entonces por que mi hermano es mucho mas fuerte que el. – dice Raven.

Blackfire solo veía a Drako y estaba maravillada con la fuerza del joven.

El demonio vio a Raven y se lanzo contra ella para tomarla de rehén, cuando estaba a punto de atacarla este Drako apareció frente a el y lo agarro por el cuello y lo estrello con mucha fuerza contra el suelo, luego lo levanto aun agarrándolo por el cuello.

- Usted y yo aun no terminamos. – dice Drako golpeando a Slade el cual salio disparado por el golpe y atravesó tres edificios y cayo en la calle.

- Sabe cuando llegue usted se creía mucho, me imagine que seria mucho mas fuerte pero me ha decepcionado mucho. – dice Drako apareciendo frente al demonio.

Slade estallo en furia y ataco al joven, este le agarro el brazo y lo azoto muy fuerte contra el suelo, aun sin soltarle la mano Drako lanzo a Slade contra una pared, antes que el demonio reaccionara el joven apareció delante de el y comenzó a golpearlo, Slade estaba completamente indefenso y solo podía recibir los golpes que el joven le propinaba, Drako le dio una patada al demonio y este una vez mas cae en el suelo, Slade trataba de levantarse pero estaba demasiado lastimado y cansado para hacerlo así que se desplomo en el suelo, el joven se le acerca y se prepara para eliminarlo de una vez por todas.

- ¡Detente! – dice Raven acercándose a su hermano.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dice Drako un poco confundido.

- No lo mates por favor. – dice Raven tomándole el brazo al joven.

- ¿Por que no?, el intento matarte. – dice Drako muy confundido.

- No importa lo que haya hecho, nadie merece la muerte. – dice Raven.

- Como quieras. – dice Drako.

- ¿Por qué? – dice Slade tirado en el suelo.

Los hermanos miran a Slade.

- ¿Por qué tu eres mas fuerte que yo si yo tengo el poder del demonio mas poderoso? – dice Slade.

- ¿De que esta hablando? – dice Drako mirando a Raven.

- Es que el uso un hechizo que lo convirtió en demonio. – dice Raven.

- Ya entiendo, vera ese hechizo le da al que lo haga el poder del demonio mas poderoso que haya existido pero que ya este muerto. – dice Drako.

- ¡Que! – dice Slade.

- Que la razón por la que usted no obtuvo mi poder es por que yo estoy vivo. – dice Drako.

Slade se desmaya y Drako coloca su mano sobre la espalda de el.

- ¿Qué le vas a hacer? – dice Raven atenta a los movimientos del joven.

- Ya veras. – dice Drako.

La mano del joven brilla y el cuerpo del demonio comienza a cambiar y regresa a la normalidad.

- Listo, el ya no te dará problemas. – dice Drako.

- Gracias. – dice Raven.

Todos los héroes se acercan a donde estaban los tres.

- ¿Qué le paso? ¿Cómo regreso a la normalidad? – dice Superman.

- Fue mi hermano. – dice Raven.

- Sabes muchacho, alguien con tus habilidades nos podría ser muy útil en la liga de la justicia. – dice Batman.

- Gracias pero no me interesa. – dice Drako.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, en ese momento Slade comienza a levantarse, Robin lo ve y lo esposa.

- Crees que puedes detenerme, con los hechizos que aprendí no hay forma de que ustedes me venzan. – dice Slade.

- Gracias, sabia que algo se me olvidaba. – dice Drako acercándose al villano.

El joven coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Slade, a Drako le brillan los ojos y el villano se vuelve a desmayar.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – dice Robin.

- Le quiete algunos recuerdos. – dice Drako.

Un carro de policía llego y se llevo a Slade.

- Nuestro trabajo aquí termino. – dice Batman.

La liga de la justicia se va y solo quedan los titanes.

- Bueno, yo también me voy. – dice Drako.

- Hey viejo espera un momento. – dice el Chico Bestia.

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, dejen reviews por favor. **


	13. La fiesta

**La fiesta.**

- ¿Qué pasa? – dice Drako.

- Es queremos hacer una fiesta y la verdad nos gustaría que vinieras. – dice el Chico Bestia.

- No lo se, no me gustan mucho las fiestas. – dice Drako.

- Por favor. – dice Raven.

- Si por favor ven a la fiesta. – dice Blackfire un poco nerviosa.

Drako ve a la joven pelinegra.

- Esta bien. – dice Drako.

Varias horas después en la torre todos festejaban que habían detenido a Slade, Raven encontró el libro que el había robado de Azarath y lo guardo en su habitación, todos los titanes (los normales, los titanes este y todos los demás) festejaban y se divertían, Robin y Starfire bailaban al igual que el Chico Bestia con Raven y todos los demás titanes junto con sus respectivas parejas.

Drako esta sentado sin hacer nada mientras Blackfire lo miraba desde lejos ya que tenia mucho miedo de acercársele, el joven demonio se levanta de la silla y sale de la habitación, Drako llega a la azotea y ve el paisaje, inmediatamente vio que ya era de noche y la luna llena iluminaba el cielo.

- Hola. – dice Blackfire un poco nerviosa detrás del joven con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Drako voltea y ve a la joven Tamaraniana.

- Señorita Blackfire, no la oí llegar. – dice Drako.

- ¿Por qué te saliste de la fiesta? – dice Blackfire caminando hasta el borde de la azotea y apoyándose en la baranda.

La luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro de Blackfire y el viento movía su cabello haciéndola ver increíblemente hermosa como si fuera una diosa o algo parecido, Drako podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al igual que su respiración, el no entendía que era lo que le pasaba pero por alguna razón se encontraba muy nervioso, era cierto que la compañía de la joven le agradaba pero entre mas cerca estaba de ella se sentía cada vez mas extraño.

- Yo, yo me sentí algo incomodo, recuerda que le dije que no me gustan fiestas. – dice Drako evitando mirar a la joven y tratando de calmarse un poco.

La joven no se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Drako ya que estaba mirando la ciudad.

- Se como te sientes. – dice Blackfire un poco triste.

Drako mira un poco extrañado a la joven de cabellos negros.

- Yo hace mucho tiempo intente hacerle daño a mi hermana e hice muchas otras cosas malas pero a pesar de todo ella me perdono al igual que sus amigos, yo estoy muy arrepentida de lo que hice y ahora intento reparar mi error pero a pesar de eso se que no merezco que ellos me traten así. – dice Blackfire muy triste.

El joven sin darse cuenta se había acercado mucho a la pelinegra y ahora estaba justo a su lado.

Una solitaria lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la joven, Drako vio la lagrima y guiado por un impulso coloco su mano sobre el hombro de ella y suavemente le dio vuelta hasta dejarla enfrente de el, Blackfire estaba completamente sorprendida, el joven limpio con suavidad la mejilla de la pelinegra.

Blackfire en un impulso tomo el rostro del joven con sus manos y lo jalo, Drako cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven lo estaba besando sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y no supo como reaccionar, Blackfire noto que el joven no le correspondía el beso y se separo muy apenada de el.

- Lo, lo lamento. – dice Blackfire muy apenada.

El joven aun seguía sin reaccionar.

- Lo lamento, por favor discúlpame, yo, yo no se lo que me paso, yo malinterprete la situación, tu me brindaste tu amistad y yo me imagine otra cosa, perdóname. – dice Blackfire mientras varias lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

Ella intento salir corriendo pero el joven la agarro del brazo y la jalo hacia el, Blackfire de pronto se encontraba atrapada entre los brazos del joven y podía escuchar sus latidos al igual que los de el.

Drako no sabía que era lo que le pasaba pero en estos momentos se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, se separo de ella solo lo necesario para que una de sus manos levantara el rostro de la joven, ella estaba completamente paralizada y confundida.

Drako cerro sus ojos y acerco su rostro al de la joven y la beso, ella al sentir los labios del joven sobre los de ella reacciono, cerro sus ojos y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el y colocándose de puntitas profundizo el beso, el joven coloco sus manos en la cintura de la Tamaraniana y la acerco aun mas a el, el beso al principio era suave y tranquilo pero rápidamente se convirtió en uno muy apasionado.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron solo para respirar, ella apoyo su rostro en el hombro de Drako mientras el le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda.

- Blackfire yo quería decirte que yo estoy muy confundido, nunca antes en mi vida había sentido algo así por alguien y la verdad es que no se exactamente lo que es. – dice Drako abrazando muy fuerte a la joven.

- ¿Entonces no sabes si me quieres o no? – dice Blackfire manteniendo los ojos cerrados y aferrándose con fuerza del joven demonio.

- Yo creo que si, cuando estoy a tu lado me siento muy bien. – dice Drako.

- ¿En serio? – dice Blackfire liberándose un poco del abrazo y cerrando sus ojos acerco tímidamente sus labios a los de el.

- Lo digo en serio. – dice Drako cerrando los ojos y besando nuevamente a la joven.

Robin, Starfire, Chico bestia y Raven estaban buscando a Drako y a Blackfire por toda la torre mientras en la azotea los dos jóvenes se besaban probando esas nuevas sensaciones que despertaban en ellos en ese momento, los cuatro titanes llegaron a la azotea y quedaron muy sorprendidos.

- Creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos. - dice Raven sonriendo.

- Si tienes razón. - dice Starfire muy feliz.

Los cuatro titanes entran el la torre dejando a la nueva pareja besándose bajo la luz de la luna.

La luna brillaba en el cielo anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día lleno de aventuras y peligros que los titanes tendrán que enfrentar y que gracias a su determinación y coraje los van a superar.

**Fin.**

**Hola a todos, gracias a todos por leer este fic, agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews por que de verdad son muy importantes, también quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron este fic y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Quiero agradecer especialmente a johnn23, katty–kate, Raven Youkai, Zilia K, The Shadow Of The Light, ángel de la noche, ARLET, Cammy Raven, Kimiko, 1730tr, Nelly-Crystal, Hellfire, Kony y a Lilith por haber dejado reviews.**

**También quiero agradecer a Cammy Raven, Nelly-Crystal, The Shadow Of The Light, Zilia K y a ángel de la noche por haber colocado este fic entre sus favoritos.**


End file.
